1. Field
Provided is a wafer chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing of semiconductor devices, various types of chucks, e.g., mechanical clamps or vacuum chucks, may be used to hold wafers. Electrostatic chucks may provide uniform heat treatment without producing particles by using an electrostatic force. Enhancing the temperature distribution of a wafer may help improve process uniformity.